Invisible
by icexxangel
Summary: This story is about Ginny Weasley. She has a thing for Draco Malfoy, but she knows she can't have him, and she definitely couldn't possible ever imagine him finding out. She knows it would never work out, because he is a Malfoy, and she is a Weasley.


Chapter One  
Invisible  
  
The rain splashing my head, so peaceful, yet so sad. Am I invisible to everyone? Can they not see me, or am I just not important? I'll never know. He'll never notice me.  
  
Thought the redheaded 6th year girl. She was soaked from head to toe, in cool rain water. She wore the Gryffindor robes in which she was. Thoughts drifted through her mind, as she softly hummed random songs. Soft sighs fell from her lips, as she thought about him. She opened her eyes, and peered around the grounds of Hogwarts. Nothing to see. No one to see. Hmm... I wonder where he is. More thoughts raced through her head. Laughter could be heard around her, but she couldn't see anyone. Small crystal-like tears fell down the girl's cheeks as she thought. The tears were unnoticeable, since the rain also dripped down her cheeks.  
  
A small black diary sat in front of the girl. She closed it quickly, having known the pages were soaked, from the rain and her tears. Black ink was glossed upon the pages now from the wetness. Another sigh fell from her lips and she stopped crying, but still sat there. She rested her head back, against the wet tree bark, which almost felt comfortable. She closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep, just stayed in her thoughts.  
  
After a while, the rain had stopped, but the grounds were fairly wet. A loud voice behind her spoke softly, and tapped her shoulder, "Ginny? Hello? Ginny?" The voice obviously belonged to a girl, a familiar voice also. She opened her eyes quickly, turning around abruptly. She looked, and she saw Hermione standing behind her. Hermione had a smile upon her lips, but she always had a serious look upon her face also. The 7th year looked at the girl, and grinned, "You fall asleep in the rain?" She asked. The girl replied quickly, standing up, and wiping some of the loose rain off her close, "Um. Hi Hermione. Yeah. I came out here to think.. I guess I fell asleep." She said, nodding quickly. She looked at the small black book that was in her hands, and than noticed it was fairly soaked. She nodded, "No use for this anymore." She said and than bit her lip, "Hermione.. would you join me going upstairs? Back to the dormitories? I must get changed, I look wretched." She said, looked at the black mascara lines that fell beneath her eyes. Hermione nodded, and took one quick glance at her, "Of course.. thinking about him again?" She asked, meaning the guy that her friend had been thinking about when she fell asleep in the rain, and outside.  
  
Yes. The girl that had been soaked was Ginny Weasley. Known by many and enemies to the Malfoy family, since forever. But the worst thing was, was that Ginny fancied their son, Draco Malfoy. She knew he'd never in a million years notice, or like her. They were just too different. Although people say 'opposites attract' not them two. Draco would never even consider being acquaintances with her, or any of the Gryffindors for that matter.  
  
Ginny forced a weak smile upon her lips, and looked at Hermione. They walked abruptly back to the castle. Ginny was slightly tired, even though she had been sleeping for a pretty long time. But her legs hurt from sitting on them, and for some odd reason, her arms hurt also. She sighed, and kept walking, with Hermione by her side. Occasionally Hermione would have to help her with her walking, but than she'd let her go and walk by herself.  
  
They soon were back in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny forced another smile to Hermione, and spoke softly, "Thanks Hermione.." She said and than made her way up to the girl's dormitory to get changed and warm up. She sighed lightly, as she got changed into her pajamas, having noticing the time was almost 9:30. Wow.. I was out there for pretty long.. thank god that Hermione noticed that I was outside.. I would've been out there all night. She twirled her hair lightly, and drained some of the water out from her hair.  
  
She soon left her dormitory, and went down to the Common Room. She sat down in front of the fire, in a small armchair. More thoughts raced through her head, If only he'd notice me.. why can't I be prettier? Or more.. more.. more like someone else.. someone that Draco would like. All I want is for him to notice me.. and maybe like me. Just maybe. She thought. She sat there for a while, before looking at her watch upon her wrist, she read the little numbers, which had the little numbers, 11:30. She sighed, standing up from her chair and walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory. She walked over to her bed, and hopped onto it. Relieved that she had made it through another day. She lay in her bed, slowly drifting away into a dreamland. Another day gone by.. about a thousand more to go.. well.. I must call it a night, and stop thinking.. just let myself dream.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up, the morning light flashed brightly in her eyes, having taken the bed by the window. She sat up in her bed, and rubbed her eyes, tiredly. She got up from her bed, and than walked over to her drunk at the end of her bed. She took out some clothes, and walked to the washroom. She got changed in there, even though the other girls in her dormitory were still asleep. Once done in the washroom she walked down to the Common Room, but quickly left, heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, having not eaten in a long time, well she hadn't eaten dinner the night before, since she fell asleep and all.  
  
She sat down at the Gryffindor table. Many people stared at her, as if she was abnormal. Well, she was, but isn't everyone? Am I just invisible again? I must have made a lot of sounds, and now they're all looking around me, trying to find the perpetrator who made the sounds. She sighed, and looked at the food that was placed in front of her. She poked it curiously, and than almost gagged. What were they feeding them here? Well, whatever it was, it sure seemed like jelly. After awhile of poking her food, she started to eat it.  
  
After eating the food, she really regretted even thinking about eating the food. She nodded slightly, and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She got up from her spot, and quickly ran out of the Great Hall. She soon left the castle, and walked upon the grounds of Hogwarts. Within walking about 5 minutes, she bumped into Draco. But he just walked right by her, brushing himself against her, lightly, as if she weren't there. He turned his head quickly, "Watch where you're walking, Weasley." He wiped himself off of where she had touched him, grinning slightly, and walking away. Ginny rolled her eyes lightly, and kept walking as if he hadn't said any thing. As much as I like him.. he sure is rude. Well.. what can you expect? He IS a Slytherin.  
  
Days passed by, without her even noticing. The days went by quickly, and soon it felt like the months were passing, but they weren't however. As the days passed by, Ginny thought more of herself as 'invisible', for Draco still didn't notice her as, 'Ginny', just as 'Weasley' like every other damn Slytherin. Why were people like this? Could they not see inside of people? Behind their last name? Ginny took her usual strolls upon the Hogwarts ground everyday, but continued to think about Draco. Everyday that passed, she found herself desperate for attention from him, as if she were craving him. But she never got what she wanted; she was just poor little Ginny Weasley. 


End file.
